


Let Caution to the Wind

by VixxN (KobutoriRisu)



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2Jae, ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, And coffee, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, SO MUCH FLUFF, and cliches, cliches are the best sometimes, just fluff, no drama here, sassy jinyoung is my spirit animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/pseuds/VixxN
Summary: Jaebum discovers something far better than coffee at the cafe. (Not that that is hard, since coffee is horrible brown death.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of uttering the words 'coffee shop au' at the same time as my brain was contemplating 2Jae and this fell out. Sometimes all I want is a some fluff and a nice cliché.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you once more for helping make this story better, Ji_min_ie_pabo!

Jaebum and Jinyoung had been absorbed in their work for some time. Jaebum was half aware of Jinyoung leaning back in his chair and stretching, but it wasn't until he spoke that he really pulled Jaebum's attention away from the pages in front of him.

 

“I need a coffee. Come with,” Jinyoung said, pushing his chair back and standing.

 

“I don't want a coffee,” Jaebum replied, stretching his own kinks out.

 

“I didn't ask if you wanted coffee, I asked you to come with me while **I** get coffee,” Jinyoung said, picking his jacket up and sliding it on.

 

“That sounds like a lot of trouble for no coffee,” Jaebum said, pushing his own chair back and rising. A walk and fresh air actually sounded just the thing, if he was honest, but it was so entertaining to pointlessly bicker with Jinyoung.

 

“It is your duty as my friend. If you value our friendship at all you'll accompany me while I get coffee,” Jinyoung headed out the door, leaving it open with all the confidence that Jaebum would be following him any second.

 

“You are a highly demanding person,” Jaebum said, grabbing his coat and fulfilling Jinyoung's assumption. “I'm not here to service your every fancy.” He closed the door behind himself.

 

“Who knows? Maybe it'll be your fancy that will be serviced. Besides. They also have choco shakes. And muffins.”

 

“Why didn't you say that from the start?” Jaebum replied, wiggling himself into his coat whilst walking. “Your negotiating skills could use some sharpening.”

 

“I have a good kitchen knife that needs sharpening. In news completely unrelated to my plotting your death.”

 

*

 

Jaebum often saw a coffee clutched in Jinyoung's hand like his life depended on it, but not being keen on the stuff himself he hadn't set foot in the campus café in months. As he followed Jinyoung through the doorway, he could see the décor hadn't changed in the slightest. There was a new young barista, however, that hadn't been here the last time. He was certain he would have remembered him.

 

“Oh, good,” Jinyoung said, “Youngjae is on. He makes my coffee the way I like it. Jackson doesn't burn it or anything that deserves a painful, drawn out death, but he doesn't respect my ideal milk to coffee ratio.”

 

Jaebum wasn't really listening. He was feeling a little like he couldn't catch enough breath. His eyes were glued to the barista, apparently called Youngjae. Youngjae had a wide smile, bright eyes and was completely captivating. He was chatting merrily away as he took a customer's order and then started to make it. Jaebum could feel the corners of his own lips curving up in response to the cheerful expression on Youngjae's face.

 

As Youngjae handed the coffee over, and the next person stepped up, Jaebum realised that he was actually standing in the queue, in front of Jinyoung who had pulled out his phone when the message alert had sounded. Ordering something would give him a reason to talk to him, so he quickly looked at the board. Jinyoung was right, of course, there were chocolate shakes and even though it was cold out, a nice sugary shake sounded pretty good to refuel his flagging brain cells.

 

Decision made his eyes immediately dropped back down to watch Youngjae as he busied himself making the current order. He found himself shifting his weight from foot to foot, eager to have an excuse to talk to him. Jinyoung muttered something in response to the message he had received, bringing Jaebum an awareness of his surroundings, and the way he was currently behaving. He blushed a little and made himself stand still, but to his dismay it was already too late. Without even lifting his eyes from his smartphone, Jinyoung prodded him in the ribs.

 

“Shut it,” Jaebum hissed.

 

“I didn't say anything,” Jinyoung replied blithely.

 

“You want to,” Jaebum said.

 

“Could you be more obvious?” Jinyoung asked.

 

Finally, Youngjae handed the woman before him her order and she moved away. Jaebum stepped up.

 

“What'll it be?” Youngjae asked cheerfully.

 

“Um,” Jaebum replied eloquently, completely forgetting his decision of mere moments ago.

 

“He wants your number,” Jinyoung said from behind Jaebum, with a slightly bored expression on his face, poking at his smartphone's screen.

 

“What?” Youngjae said, confused.

 

“You know,” Jinyoung said looking up and making an offhanded gesture, “he wants to cuddle you so hard all your stuffing pops out. Feed you chocolate and lick the bits that get stuck on the corners of your mouth. Perhaps adopt a puppy together.”

 

“I love puppies!” Youngjae said smiling brightly at a blushing Jaebum.

 

“Of course you do,” Jinyoung muttered returning to his phone.

 

*

 

Jaebum's stomach was radiating heat out through his entire body. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant experience as he faced the onslaught that was Youngjae's smile. He recovered his composure before Jinyoung said anything else.

 

“Uh, well, I was just to going to order a choco shake,” Jaebum said, trying to ignore both the blush on his cheeks, and the flight of butterflies in his belly. Youngjae's smile decreased just a tiny amount. He had only just discovered Youngjae's smile, but Jaebum already knew he didn't want to see it diminish. He didn't like that at all. He let caution to the wind. “But since Jinyoung has thrown me out there, yes, I would like your number. Would you maybe like to do something with me sometime?” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Not coffee, because...” and he generally gestured around the shop, “but maybe get something to eat? See a movie?” The blush was still burning furiously on his cheeks.

 

“Tonight?” Youngjae asked, and the warmth in Jaebum's stomach flared when he recognised that Youngjae's tone was hopeful.

 

“Tonight would be,” and Jaebum knew the smile that had just developed on his own face could only be described as a little goofy, “perfect.”

 

Youngjae's smile returned to full force. “I have to close tonight. We shut at 6, and it takes about half an hour. If you don't mind me smelling like coffee...”

 

“I'll be here at 6.30,” Jaebum replied.

 

They continued to grin stupidly at each other for a moment.

 

*

 

“That's great you guys,” Jinyoung interrupted them, “but I still have no coffee. I'm in a coffee shop, and I have no coffee. This strikes me as a tragedy of epic proportions. Songs will be written about it. There will be a drama starring Kim Soo Hyun. It will have an entire chapter in my autobiography.”

 

“Kim Soo Hyun? Really?” Jaebum said, rounding on him.

 

“It needs to be believable if someone is going to be playing me,” Jinyoung said with a shrug.

 

“So, Kim Soo Hyun?”

 

“He does kinda look like him,” Youngjae intejected, “and they're both handsome.”

 

Jaebum turned back to Youngjae, with a pained expression. “Don't help him, he's difficult enough as it is.”

 

“No, no, this is clearly a man of discriminating taste and excellent judgement,” Jinyoung said waving a finger in the air. “I like him. You have permission to date. Now, about my coffee...”

 

Youngjae laughed, “The usual?”

 

“Bless your little cotton socks, my purveyor of fine caffeinated beverages. You make it to perfection.”

 

“Double shot, three quarters milk,” Youngjae said chuckling. “It's not hard.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

At 6.25 Jaebum returned. Seeing Youngjae mopping the café floor,  he tapped on the glass of the locked door. Youngjae smiled when he saw him, bringing a matching expression to Jaebum's face, and let him in.

 

“Hi, sorry it's taking a bit longer than usual,” Youngjae said apologetically. “The other person who was meant to be closing with me... it was his last day actually. I didn't know that he's leaving the country tomorrow though, so when I found out I told him to go early and go see his friends. Sorry.”

 

"That's okay,” Jaebum replied. “I'm not in any rush and that was really sweet of you. Can I help at all?”

 

“Oh, it's all right!” Youngjae said quickly, "I won't be much longer. Just sit down and relax?”

 

Jaebum reached out for the mop Youngjae was holding. “Even I know how to do this. Go do something else. I kinda have too much energy at the moment,” he added with a slightly lopsided smile, “to sit and watch someone else working.”

 

Youngjae twisted his now empty hands together and bit his lip.

 

“Go on!” Jaebum said laughing. He put his hands on Youngjae's shoulders, turned him to face the interior of the shop, and gave him a gentle push. Youngjae smiled over his shoulder as he continued with the propelled movement.

 

It really didn't take long at all for Youngjae to finish closing and soon they found themselves locking the door behind them and walking away. Youngjae was keen to follow Jaebum's original hastily blurted suggestion of eating and then watching a movie, so they went in search of somewhere to eat.

 

Talking as they walked, and over their food, Jaebum learned various things about Youngjae that made him like him even more. He was as bright and charming as he had first seemed, with a ready smile and a bouncing step. He was studying music - and Jaebum was taking some music classes, even though his major was in film, so there was lots to talk about. Youngjae really did like puppies – a lot, and wanted to get one when his home was a stable enough environment for a dog. They both liked to sing.

 

Jaebum also learned that Youngjae liked to keep his hands in sweater paws. He had the impulse to hold his hand as they left the restaurant and headed to the movie theatre, but it was snugly bundled away in his sleeve.

 

As they sat side by side, waiting for the movie to start, still talking animatedly and sharing somewhat adoring gazes, Jaebum leaned in just a little closer and said quietly, “You were right, you do smell like coffee.”

 

“Oh, is it bad?” Youngjae asked, looking a bit worried.

 

Jaebum shook his head with a soft smile. “Actually, no. I don't really like the taste of coffee, but it smells amazing on you. I have no idea why Jinyoung drinks the stuff, but I kinda want to drink you.”

 

Youngjae ducked his head bashfully. Jaebum thought it was adorable. Once again he let caution to the wind and followed his impulse. He reached out, taking Youngjae's sweater paw clad hand, extracted it from the sleeve, and held it as the movie started. He could see the smile on Youngjae's face without even turning his head.

 

Walking home, they still couldn't stop talking. Youngjae was practically cavorting, bouncing alongside Jaebum. Jaebum loved it. Youngjae didn't just like puppies - he embodied one. He managed to convince Youngjae to sing for him and was delighted to discover his voice was lovely. Youngjae in return made Jaebum sing, and similarly seemed to enjoy what he heard, so the pair of them walked down the dark street together, harmonising to a Mamamoo song.

  
   
Jaebum stopped singing after awhile and just listened to Youngjae. When Youngjae came to the end of the song he laughed a little self consciously and started to talk about his family back home in Mokpo and how they had liked listening to him sing. Youngjae talked for awhile, his voice filling the dark night and Jaebum hadn't felt as content in a very long time.

 

Then he realised Youngjae had stopped talking. Jaebum looked over at him.

 

“JB?” Youngjae asked in that little worried voice that Jaebum already adored. “Is everything okay? You aren't talking.”

 

Jaebum regarded him a moment. “I know we've only known each other for a few hours, but...”

 

“But what?” Youngjae asked, eyes large in his face.

 

And Jaebum leaned in and kissed him.

 

He had to admit he loved the way Youngjae's sweater paws felt as they wrapped around the back of his neck.

  
   
*

  
  
The next day, Jaebum was at the café promptly for the end of Youngjae's shift. Youngjae had broken into an enormous smile when he'd seen him, and waved excitedly, so enthusiastically that the customer he had been making coffee for turned to look at Jaebum. Youngjae finished the coffee and handed it to the customer with a smile.

 

“JB, you're here! Youngjae said happily. "I'm just about all done. Just let me get the new part timer set up first.”

 

“Set up?” Jaebum inquired.

 

“Yeah,” Youngjae said, but didn't elucidate any further. There was a small blackboard near the register that had been announcing the deliciousness of their muffins. Youngjae had erased the message, and was scribbling something on it.

 

“Hey." A familiar voice reached Jaebum's ears, causing him to turn and watch Jinyoung walk up. “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

“Hey yourself,” Jaebum replied. “Too much blood in your caffeine stream?”

 

“I was up all night,” Jinyoung complained. “Caffeine is the only thing keeping me awake right now. Who's Mark?” he said, indicating the blackboard now propped up on its stand at the counter. There was no sign of Youngjae.

 

[Hi. My name is Mark. My Korean sucks, but I make amazing coffee.]

 

Youngjae came from the back room, towing who had to be Mark behind him.

  
Jinyoung let out a small noise that Jaebum decided to categorise into the 'gurgle' category. Turning to look at him and determine just why his friend had made such an odd sound, Jaebum found him staring in the direction of the two cafe employees, looking somewhat dazed. Jaebum looked back at them, and then back to Jinyoung and a smirk spread across his face.

 

He dug his elbow into Jinyoung's ribs.

 

Jinyoung glared at him and hissed, “Shut up.”

 

“I didn't say anything,” Jaebum said with an unrepentant grin.

 

Jinyoung continued to glare at him.

 

“Hi, Jinyoung! You look like you need a coffee,” Youngjae said, drawing Jinyoung's attention back to the baristas. “This is Mark. His coffee is the best! Talk slow to him though, he's American.”

 

“Hello,” Mark said politely, a dazzling smile breaking out over his face as he and Jinyoung made eye contact.

 

“Uh,” Jinyoung replied eloquently, blinking a couple of times before hastily offering a polite bow and greeting before breaking into a beautiful smile of his own and stepping closer.

  
  
Youngjae came out from behind the counter while Jinyoung slowly explained the specifics of his coffee order to Mark, who was nodding, and just smiling at him. Jaebum wasn't sure if Jinyoung's slow speech was _for_ Mark or _because_ of him. He'd actually never seen Jinyoung at a loss for words before. It also appeared that whatever Jinyoung had been working on that had kept him up all night had dropped in ranking of importance. Mark was clearly on the top of Jinyoung's Things To Do list.

 

Youngjae stopped beside Jaebum. "Shall we?" he asked.

 

Jaebum paused. It suddenly occurred to him that if they left this new guy was going to be left by himself, with his dubious Korean and a thirsty Jinyoung.

 

“Is the new guy going to be okay by himself if his Korean sucks? I mean I know Jinyoung is a pain in the ass, but he can't be the only customer pedantic about his coffee."

 

"Huh? Oh, no, he's not here by himself! Jackson is in the office. He'll be out in a sec. Mark and he both speak English and Mandarin so he'll translate if Mark gets stuck.”

 

“Oh,”  that actually made Jaebum feel better. He didn't know he cared so much. Perhaps he was just a big softie, and he wanted to make sure Jinyoung's specific coffee order was fulfilled so his heart wasn't broken by the new love of his life failing Jinyoung Coffee 101. Nah. 

 

"Jinyoung?” It took a moment for Jinyoung to turn his head. His expression was decidedly unimpressed and disbelieving as his chin dropped and he glared up from under his eyebrows. Jaebum beamed at him. “You can't molest him until he's finished his shift.” Jinyoung curled his upper lip in response and muttered something Jaebum thought was probably good that he couldn't hear.

 

Still maintaining eye contact with Jinyoung, and thoroughly enjoying himself, Jaebum leaned towards Youngjae to make it obvious who he was addressing. “What time does he get off?” he asked.

 

“Whenever Jinyoung lets him, by the looks of it,” Youngjae replied.

 

Jaebum turned to stare at him incredulously.

 

Youngjae giggled, eyes sparkling. “He's closing. 6.30. Now come ON.” Youngjae tilted his chin towards Jinyoung who had returned his attention to Mark. Mark was leaning on his elbows across the bench with both his dazzling smile and rapt attention firmly directed towards Jinyoung. There was no sign of coffee being made, or Jinyoung being concerned about it. "I think they got this."

 

Jaebum chuckled. He looked forward to giving Jinyoung a hard time later. He smiled affectionately at Youngjae. “Where to today?”

 

“Can we go to the pet store to look at the puppies?” Youngjae pulled the sleeve off his hand, took Jaebum's and then pulled the sweater paw back over both of their hands.

 

Jaebum squeezed his hand in response. “Yes, we can definitely go to the pet store to look at the puppies,” and he let Youngjae pull him through the doors.

 

~ * ~


End file.
